


Amends No 1

by chicating



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets an unexpected apology, and a free drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends No 1

A few years from now

Rachel and Susan went out for drinks in Queens, in a bar that wanted to be the White Horse Tavern's little brother, but wasn't. The drinks were good., though and the conversation,was. for once directed by Susan and refreshingly arty and non-political.Rachel was about to take out her credit card and pay when a familiar figure handed over some cash. "I've got it," Weiner said. "I think I owe you."

"Um, okay," Rachel said, torn between blushing and a more narrow-eyed skepticism that made her wonder if that was all he thought it would take.

"It's not for you," he replied. "it's for me. I feel badly about the hacking story."

He shrugged a little, as if to say "And so much else,"but luckily for the crimson-cheeked Dr. Maddow, didn't say anything more. Still, Rachel looked to Susan for support, but she was loudly talking with the always-sleek Huma about the place in New Mexico where she bought her latest silver jewelry. Rachel was going to have to be polite and talk to him. "How are you?" she asked. 

"Working on it. Charitable foundations, mostly...it's more work than it sounds like."

"I'm not at work--I'm not judging. Thanks for the Scotch."

"You're welcome. I also wrote the parents' booklet for Jordan's school on staying out of trouble online. Do as I say, not as I do, right? Do you think the Clinton Foundation has money enough that I could buy a drink for every voter in New York? Although I have worked that particular connection pretty hard lately..." He smiled, and Rachel smiled back, despite herself. "Wouldn't hurt to ask, I suppose, Congressman."

" Anthony," he told her. "Call me Anthony. At least, I can't lose that one. Of course, you may have other names in mind."

"No, I don't. Really.But I really would like to know what happened back there."

He ordered another drink and took a swig before asking Rachel "Have you ever wanted something badly enough that it blinds you as to whether you should have it?"  
A peal of women's laughter, more than a few sheets to the wind from the slurring sound of it made Rachel look for her partner at the end of the bar. Susan appeared to be looking at a photo in Huma's wallet. "Just her," Rachel said and they shared fond glances at their women. Rachel thought maybe life had gotten massively surreal and she'd be facing President Carter and the Kool-Aid Man next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to those of us who believe in redemption and who were really hoping for that comeback. Especially Kareokegal, who hated that he lied to Rachel years ago. Believing in people leads to disappointment sometimes, but I intend to continue to do it.


End file.
